An important design consideration for systems level designers in such areas as industrial power products, automotive power products, electric vehicles, power supplies, etc. is the removal of heat generated by the systems' electronic components. Generally, these components consume large amounts of power and generate large amounts of heat. Therefore, they are commonly referred to as power devices. If the heat generated by these devices is not removed, their junction temperatures will exceed a critical level, resulting in damage or destruction of the electronic components, the system, or both. A commonly used approach for removing heat from electronic components is to mount them to a metallic baseplate which in turn is mounted to a heat sink, wherein the heat sink transports heat away from the electronic components. A drawback of this type of assembly is the presence of a large thermal resistance at the interface between the baseplate and the heat sink.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a heat dissipation apparatus for removing heat from semiconductor die that reduces or eliminates the thermal resistance at the interface between the baseplate and the heat sink.